The Blue Feather
by MiSs XxUnKnOwNxX
Summary: Angela is trying to search for a blue feather in order to propose to someone that she loves. But, she is still unable to reach for the blue feather even though she had heard Mira's instruction. What will happen if she saw a blue feather in Mayor's House?


_**The Blue Feather**_

"Please Mayor Hamilton! Please give me the feather! I need it to propose someone…" begs Angela.

"Sorry Angela, but no. I can't give something which is very important for me to you! This is the feather that I had used to propose Gill's mother!" agues Mayor Hamilton.

"But mayor…If had tried to climb to the mountaintop for five times just to get the feather, FIVE times! And in these five times, I fainted before success climbing up the mountaintop! So please mayor, just give me the feather, and I will be grateful forever."

_This argument started when Mayor Hamilton tried the search for books of the History of Castanet Island when Angela came to ask him about _that_. When Mayor Hamilton tried to reach for the book which is on the highest place of the bookshelf [since he is too short, it is very hard for him to reach for the book], a blue feather dropped on the floor. When a person who had tried to climb to the mountaintop for five times but unsuccessful, the argument happened._

"No is no, miss Angela. And, in order to get the blue feather, you must follow the tradition."

"Who cares about that? A friend of mine who lives in Mineral Town had proposed to someone using a blue feather which was brought from the supermarket. In nowadays, there are only a few people who follow the tradition."

"If you are not interested in following the tradition, why are you still trying to find a blue feather? You can propose using a ring too."

"This is because the one who I am in love with likes to follow the tradition!"

"If you do not go to the mountaintop to find for the blue bird, that will be mean by you are not following the tradition!"

"But when I propose, that guy will not know the way for me to get the feather. So, I only need a blue feather for this!"

"Then, maybe it's still not the time for you to propose, so the blue bird does not come for you."

"It's not true! Both Harvest King and Harvest Goddess told me that I should go and propose right now and now you are telling me that it's not the time for me to propose!"

"The WHAT? Can you repeat your words again?"

"Ops…Um…I mean my friends told me that I should propose now…"

_After thinking for a few minutes, the mayor finally made a decision…_

"If I hand you the feather, can you promise me one thing?" asks Mayor Hamilton.

"You FINALLY decided to give me the feather?"

"Answer my question first."

"…Of course."

"Promise me…to take care of Gill…please…"

"That's all?"

"Yeah…"

"Of course I will do that! He is my future husband anyway!"

"Great…" says Mayor Hamilton softly.

"From now on, I will entrust the feather on your care…" says Mayor Hamilton before giving the feather to Angela.

"Thank you Mayor Hamilton! Thank you!" thanks Angela before rushing out of the door.

"Seem like the feather has finally found a new owner now, Helena. Now, I have fulfilled your wish…" says Mayor Hamilton while glancing at the window.

_Flashback:_

"_Hamilton, don't you think that we should hand the blue feather that you gave me to our future daughter-in-law?" says Helena while patting baby Gill's head._

"_What makes you think that?" asks Mayor Hamilton._

"_I had been thinking that…if a guy or a girl give a blue feather to a guy or a girl, it will mean by the person is giving the other person his or her heart. But, if a father or a mother gives a blue feather to his or her child's boyfriend or girlfriend, doesn't this mean by entrusting their trust or responsibility of their child to the person?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_So, when the time comes, can I pass the blue feather to the important person?"_

"_As your wish, sweetheart." Says Hamilton lovingly._

"From now on, I will trust you on Gill, Angela. Good luck." says Mayor Hamilton before starting his paper work.

Angela's p.o.v:

"Finally…I can propose to Gill now!"

But, I had forgotten about something…

"How did Mayor Hamilton know that I want to propose to Gill since both Gill and I hide about our relationship?"

***Sorry for my bad language…Please correct me if there is any grammar mistake in the mistake, and thanks for reading my fanfic.**


End file.
